total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Episode 2 TDVV
''"These so called high-tech machines don’t support telepathy, how primitive. Now I regret to have not listened to Minun: I need a mouse to move the cursor.”'' The sunrise woke up the Victini Venturers sleeping outside on the tail of the plane: that had been a tough night for many. Anorith had slept clenching the seat with the claws keeping an eye open for the fear to be blown away, Dunsparce couldn’t sleep having Lunatone staring at him all the time (since Lunatone never sleeps) and Tropius was too worried for the health of Aurorus. “She was simply poisoned. Why it’s taking all this time?” “Tropius, you should sleep at least an hour, I’m sure she’s fine, trust my words” Sylveon whispered next to him “Unless maybe there weren’t consequencial symptoms, for example the poison arrived to her brain and destroyed all the cells, or…” “STOOOP!!!” he shouted loudly that his voice echoed even inside the plane. “I go check personally.” “There’s no need.” Aurorus opened a window and waved with her long neck, then got the ladder for the tail. “I’m fine, Jirachi wished for an antidote and after a bit of time used it on me. I’m sorry to have skipped the nomination, yesterday. Who left?” Tropius scoffled in relief and answered “Vileplume, since it was all his fault if we lost and more important you got sick.” There was a pause of silence between the two, that looked both pretty nervous and uneasy, then the grass type saurus spoke again “Hey, I imagine you didn’t have breakfast yet, so want some fruit? I..ehm..heard that vitamines helps when you’re convalescent. Pity I don’t grow Pecha Berry. Ok..acc..not again..” Aurorus nodded but Tropius found again difficulties to pick his fruits, so she provided by herself. “Don’t worry, I know how to get them at this point” smiled giving a bite, Tropius let out a nervous cough of akward. Seviper, that had watched all the scene, smirked and crawled inside the vent. // Confessional // “This romance is pretty interesting for my plans: getting in love and suffer after will make easy to rid off them.” In the meanwhile Seviper coiled her body around a wild rattata that was walking in the tube, and ate it up before to continue “But before to improve my efforts on these two I need to find some allies to cover my back in a way or another.” “Groan, what a terrible night. I had a nightmare after another for the anxiety of the competition and most of all the feeling of the red eyes of Lunatone s-staring at me, sigh!” Dunsparce shrilled to discharge all the fear accumulated. But he shrieked louder and shrank in himself when he heard an hiss and saw Seviper creeping out the grate “S-S-Sev-v-viper?? Why are you here, if I dare to ask?” “Oh, you know, sssince I got shockingly voted yesterday, I simply decided to check who to consider my friend and who to consider a FOE.” Seviper gave a stab look to the land snake “How should I consider you, then? But the most important question is: how should I react once discovering the truth?” “Glom. I..I confess! I-I voted you, by fear and..sorry, you can eat me if you want.” The other trembled cowardly preparing for his punishment “Relax…I’m not gonna do you anything, we’re both snakes and don’t rely on an high reputation, so our chances are pretty ssslight. However, I know how to survive on my own forces, you don’t seem to have the same guts.” Dunsparce nodded sadly “Yes, I’m so weak by myself, I joined to this reality just to realize my wish to be a stronger pokèmon…sob” and tried to lurk away but Seviper blocked him the passage with the blade tail. “I can teach you how to survive to this cruel world where none helps you else than yourself, abandoned to your fate from the birth.” “R-Really?” “I ssswear on Arceus. In exchange you’ll obey at all my orders and directives since now. Deal?” “I-I’d like to think about, if you let me a day, maybe..but the purpose is really interesting, thanks for the dispoinibility!” Seviper did a shriek of laughter “I suppose you didn’t get the point: there are only two options to leave this vent, allied with me or ssssshredded.” A minute later there was only Seviper still inside the tube “One is found, it was totally a joke with a little of psychology and menace, time to find a second ally. Get to go look around.” “Zzz..eh..uh? AAAAAAAARGH!!!! It’s so late, I forgot to feed Princess Gorebyss!” Vanillite screamed all of sudden and flashed to the bowl of her, receiving only a splash of water. Crossing the fins, Gorebyss glanced at the ice cream, yawned dramatically as offended and ignored his excuses, taking the can of food with the needle, and swam back in her luxurious oyster bed. Anorith giggled behind the pityful Vanillite who glowered in reply. The mood inside the plane was surely better. Everyone of the Leviathans was relaxated as never except for Minun and Metang that wondered about what could have happened to Lester and Porygon 2… “Metang, since you seem to be the only savvy guy as me in this team that unlike Beheeyem cares for the competition, and” Minun whispered “ since my sister is now still asleep…” “She’s a pain, uh?” Metang observed with a smirk “Eh? No, no, she isn’t, I love her but she’s just…nevermind, it’s not important now. Shouldn’t we think who to nominate leader in place of Rotom?” the mice finally asked. “It’s up to Victini.” Minun crossed arms and nodded thoughtful “Alright. I don’t want to guess who he will choose, probably -brr- Drifloon.” Soon after chuckled at the idea. Metang instead narrowed the eyes doing some calculates in mind. The Jirachi Jigglers female had just woken up and having breakfast with tea and cookies. “So, what do you think of the first challenge? To me it was a massacre.” Piplup started the conversation, sipping then spitted when Oshawott maliciously asked with a grin “Because you saw the full body of Squirtle?” “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about..tsk.” the snooty Piplup turned up her beak “I re-watched the episode on my Scallophone. Want to see your priceless face? Ihihih.” Piplup smacked a wing making the phone to splash in the tea pot. “Argh, MY PHONE! HOW DARE YOU, NOW YOU’RE GOING TO DIE, GRRR.” “Chim-chiiiiiime)))” Chimecho emitted a ding that calmed down the ott again “We’re here to relax and distress, not to fight. Let’s speak about something pleasure.” Vivillon raised her antennas and got soon quilly “Uh! Uh! I have one: I had a an incrrrrrrredible dream tonight! There was a big shining castle that…” “I have a BETTER ONE.” Lucario dipped a cookie in his tea, crossed a leg, and interrupted her with his blunt voice “Did you hear about the pregnance of one of the Victini Venturers?” “WHAT?!?” everyone turned to him “Lucario, are you serious?” but the dog frowned angrily “What’s up? I wasn’t speaking with you but with myself, keep talking and FORGET MY WORDS SINCE NOW…grunt.” As he walked away Oshawott, Piplup, Vivillon all squinted “That guy is really strange” Chimecho assumed only to shrift, but she did care. // Confessional // “I spread fake rumours about people when I’m bored. This is a sort of hobby: I tell a foe gossip on someone and then watch how the thing develops. It’s rarely not funny” Lucario did something between a smile and a frown at the end of the speech. “Yes, this is my main hobby: DON’T JUDGE ME!” Piplup got in the vent next “As much as he must be a rude jerk, I’m surprised by his gossip. Where did he take from such a news? Need to know more, I’m too curious. Hopefully he’ll tell more at the tea session of the afternoon." The girls continued to chitchat trying to guess whom exactly Lucario was referring to when suddenly the plane got faster, heeled over pouring all the tea set on Lucario (that gnarled) and crashlanded on a fountain. Victini shouted at the megaphone: “Good morning, pokècampers! We’re arrived at Celadon City! Ji!…. Jirachi? JIRACHI? WAKE UUUP! Why you big jerk just landed against the statue symbol of the town? You know, dunsparce you are, how much I’ll have to pay for this? That’s it. I’m going to burn your sleepy ass with a Generator..oh, jeez, this thing is still broadcasting.” “Duuuh..this will have consequences for you, I guess.” “In the name of Reshiram, just shut up!” “''Dunsparce you are''…then they’re surprised if I think I’m useless” Dunsparce stated sharply. When everyone got off the plane they were surrounded by the colours and the eagerness of one of the most famous city of the region of Kanto: Celadon City. “Wow, I’ve never been here.” Bagon commented gazing around, Squirtle grinned taking on his shades “I’ve been here many times, instead, and it’s the paradise: casinò, gym, eat contests and pretty tourists! What a man can ask for more?” Piplup and Oshawott gave him a dull look. Swallow smoothed back his feathers starting to seek around, flew on the top of the fountain in the middle of the town and started to brag his qualities, in the meanwhile Gorebyss left her precious tank to dive into the water, and they both did some acrobacies in the air and in the water. Vanillite took quickly a machine and started to pick some photos to the pink fish “*FLASH* Another pose, princess, you’re so gorgeous!*FLASH*” , Plusle didn’t waste time, dressed on herself and the brother with the cheerleader suit, and joined the show “CELADON!CELADON! CELADON CITY! C- E –L-A-D-O-N CIIIITYY!” maybe it was the eagerness spread by the location but also Vivillon, Drifloon, Bagon and Squirtle took part in the celebration. “What a circus…ridicolous” Metang shook the head with a stern expression, Castform and Lampent nodded and Beheeyem added “I guess if this can get worse.” The answer arrived soon: Victini appeared in a sparkle of fire flashing on the top of the fountain, singing and pushing down Swellow, where he did some aereal evolutions carving a giant V in the marble “Ta-dah! I say welcome to you in the town of the fun and the land of tourism also known as Celadon City! Done this, I won’t lose time and speak about the challenge, that’s gonna be in perfect theme with the party-like atmosphere of this place. Infact, the challenge is to act like a tourist and what does a tourist do? Takes photos of the most iconic places, tries the local activities, and spends all the moneys he has in the wallet in game and souvenirs.” Squirtle rubbed his hands, Vivillon could almost breath for the joy, Drifloon assumed a determined look. “So what we have to do exactly?” Tropius asked impatiently. Victini continued “You’ll be spliced in three groups for team, each one assigned to a different kind of task: who takes photos, who joins the local activites and who spends money for fun. Of course this will not be a walk of pleasure: The groups assigned for the photos will have to take some particular photos that will be valued for their accuracy, also they’ll have only a chance for each photo. The groups assigned for the expensives will have a little budget of coins to spend in the casinò in order to try to win the most money they can, that they’ll have to spend buying the souvenirs signed on a list. The groups of the activities will have to visit the local gym and the Game Freak building, to respectively gain the rainbow badge and create a videogame!” “WHAT? This is the most absurd of the three.” Minun shook violently the head “How can we be supposed to do something normally only an experienced engineer and programmer can do with many strives and lot of patience in one year of work? There’s no way we can, this is obvious.” Plusle knocked on his skull “Don’t be so negative. Everything is possible if we believes it is!” and Victini approved. “That’s the spirit! Now, once the three challenges will be done I’ll keep only the groups with the best results and take the last challenge, that I’ll reveal you at the right moment. By the way I can already tell you that the loser team will be the one with less players remained at the end, so do your best in each of the three first challenges to not be disadvantaged in the last one!” meanwhile he finished to explain Jirachi sleep-floated to give the contestants the necessary instructions, the V-host then raised proudly his wheel “To end it’s finally time to spin my fabolous wheel for the first time: so..so..so…the V-Waves will be Fire-type today, that means Lampent will be pretty lucky while bad luck on the horizon for all the Water pokèmons nearby.” “Tsk, I don’t believe in this idiocy of the waves” Oshawott spoke with a bit of arrogance. Victini smiled back snidely as she tripped on the ground. “What? This happens to me continuosly, has nothing to do with the jinx. BRAVA, YOU JUST ADMITTED ON GLOBAL TV TO BE A KLUMSY LOSER. Urgh, really..? Gnn, shut up, I don’t need you to point out at my stupidity! YES, YOU DO THAT PERFECTLY BY YOURSELF, WHAT A SHAME.. Shut the shell up!” Everyone stared at her for some minutes, she blushed and walked to a corner. “I-It’s not my fault, is Mayko that always makes me lose it! Ok??” Oshawott cried in the confessional. “HOW PATHETIC, IF ONLY I COULD HAVE THE FULL CONTROL, BUT I HAVE TO RESIGN AT THE IDEA THE MOST I CAN DO IS MAKE THE WHIMPY-ME AT LEAST LESS WHIMPY.” “Sniff..zip that, I’m not a whimp. Absolutely no!! I’ll show that one day, I-” the echo of the voice of Chimecho interrupted her speech “Is everything okay, there? I adverted a feeble aura that worried me, plus I was sent to tell you to return outside because we need to organize the parts for the challenge.” The Victini Venturers had already started to organize themselves: Vanillite obviously picked himself for the photos and chose Gorebyss as partner but Anorith hooked up too, Lunatone and Aurorus were given the easiest role getting to the casinò, the other pokèmons were undecided about the settings for the third challenge. “To me the most convenient idea is to divide into 2 sub-groups, so at contemporary we’ll be able to achieve the double activities. I can take down the gym in easy, the problem is the other one: never played a videogame in my life neither knows how to create one.” Tropius explained glancing at his big unhandly paws. “I would probably crash the console with these.” “At least…you have hands” Dunsparce sighed while Seviper glowered at the giant who felt ashame for this. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that. By the way, this is our big disadvantage, probably the only one compared to the other teams, we miss a geek expert of this matter.” Seviper stood up smiling “I may have a ssssolution. Don’t worry, think to win at the gym, we’ll do the rest” and grabbed Dunsparce in her spires, crawling away. Tropius and Sylveon exchanged a look then decided to trust the snake, whatever she would have come with. Once the two entered in the gym of the town, Seviper got in a complete different direction than the one bringing to the Gamefreak Headquarter. “Ehm, S-Seviper, where are you going? A- Aren’t we supposed to go straight for the building, if I can ask? N-Not that I doubt your leadership, but..” Seviper hushed the landsnake with a simple glare, and replied “Not immediately. We have something more important to do before: search for other allies. I want to spy the other members of the team and see if there’s anything interesting to work on. Follow me silently since now.” “I’m not much worried for this challenge. Most of the tasks are easy and pleasure to do, except for the creation of a videogame but I think that we have clever pokèmons like Beheeyem and Metang who have enough knowledge, however we missed 2 members last time and we’re only 7. I mean, there’s lot of stuff to do and it’s quite impossible being so down numbered to do all the three, or better, five challenges in time…” Minun stopped to sigh a second, but before he could speak again Plusle shutted his mouth “Minun, Minun, it’s more time you waste speaking negatively than trying. How many times I have to tell you? Listen to me, team, we’re Leviathans, we can do everything if we believe!” “I agree. Stop chitchat and organize our roles.” Metang spoke sternly “I can fight alone to win the badge meanwhile Beheeyem initializes the videogame, soon after I finish I’ll then reach him to back up.” “Lampent should play at the slot machines since she benefits of the V-waves today” Castform suggested, Lampent shrugged, everyone agreed. Minun thought a bit and spoke again “Hey, I eventually play lot of videogames at home, I can give Beheeyem a paw for the project!” “No, thanks, I don’t need a mouse to use the pc, I have the telepathy” the alien replied with a snarky gig. Minun shook the head “I’m serious. I know a lot about technology and I have fantasy…auch!” Plusle pulled him away by a ear “But you’re going to do the photos together your beloved sister, and I don’t mean simple photos, but the most happy flappy zappy entertaining ever done!” spinned with her pom poms “Because we’re unseparable twins, right?” “Right, but in this case…” “ALWAYS.” “Ok.” Minun sighed and followed her, Victini flashed in the middle “Twins, so you decided to occupy of the pics? Then Lampent will go with you!” Lampent flinched leaving her dark book aside for the first time “What’s up? I thought we could organize by ourselves, daddy..” Castform joined her protest almost arrived at the door of the casinò but Victini didn’t want to listen to excuses and imposed his autorithy, whispering an order to Plusle. Lampent scoffled and unentusiastically obeyed, being immediately welcomed by Plusle. “Yuppi, I’m sure we’ll have lot of fun, time to do a touristic tour of the town. Welcome on the entertrain of Minun & Plusle!” Lampent whispered one word in disbelief “Why.” Victini gave his explanation to the camera-vent: “I do this just for her good. As stepfather I’d like to see her more involved in social activities than always stuffed in her lone dimension of darkness and gloom. That’s why I forced to take part in the only challenge taken outside. I hope the bright and cheerful company of Minun and Plusle, their energy, acrobacies, games and dances at contemporary with the multicolor life of this city will soften her mood and (more) hopefully makes a smile upon her face.” The fire fox legendary did a V of victory. Plusle opened the map “Our first stop is the main plaza, where we have to represent the freshness. We’re already here!” Lampent scowled giving a strange glance to the water “So, what’s the idea?” “I don’t know yet, but eventually I’ll come with something, remember: be positive and never drop the hope!...Blink!” the positive rodent zoomed away. Minun and Lampent stayed to wait, the former leant on the board and unawarely attracted some coins with his electric body, like a magnet. “ Puff. Cursed negative electrostaticity.” “*FLASH* FLASH* FLASH* Adamant! Bold! Now Bashful..and then a Jolly pose! *FLASH* FLASH* Go, o’ my muse, you’re wonderful as always! Now show me a Naughty attitude…Magnificent! Gorgeous!” Vanillite (and a group of tourists) was taking a bunch of photos to Gorebyss that flipped, flicked, whirled and skipped in the crystalline waters of the monument assuming willingly each time a different antic and showing off all her grace. It looked like she had forgiven him for his dimenticance. Anorith despite admiring Gorebyss scorned this situation “I want to remember you that there’s no need to waste the entire roll of film when only one photo is required, and we have many other stops to do.” “Waste? How dare you say such a thing? A roll dedicated all to Miss Gorebyss is not a waste, is a masterpiece, a relic, a holiness!” “Oh! W-Waste..me?..h-how touchy..I feel….*sniff*..” Gorebyss cried with a dramatic tear dropping down her face, Vanillite got immediately alarmed “YOU LITTLE MONSTER! No, no, Gorebyss, you’re too beautiful to be sad. Wait, correction, you’re so beautiful even gloomy, the tears hydrate your skales making them shinier!” “Sob..really? Plus in this mood I can assume a perfect Shy pose, if I put a fin to cover my mouth. Then, I’m ready: take me that photo and continue.” The pink regalecidae stretched and returned to act like a professionist top model. Anorith frowned in the vent “She’s pretty strange as much as I love her, actually those two are one made for the other. By the way I’m still determined to get the heart of Gorebyss, I was so close to rid off my rival early ago but I ruined everything now, then I have to think at a more drastic system.” The anomalocaris didn’t notice that 4 eyes spied him from the slits of the grate. Piplup took a photograph of Swellow in one of his swell-a-lot poses, sighing: she would have liked to be next to him, but give the photo camera to Swalot meant lose it for sure. Inside his stomach. The JJ trio and finally the three Victini Venturers directed to another spot. Plusle returned flashing with lot of material: two costumes, a sack of clay, the pom poms, and glittering powder. Before the brother could say something she poured the clay on him “Sorry the latter! Let’s dress this, these and this, then take position on the boards of the fountain. Oplà! I came up with this fresh idea: freshness is related to the fountain, fountains have always pretty statues of magikarp ceaseled in the marble, magikarp are water pokèmon related to freshness. Right? Then we’ll pose to be a couple of ornamental statues! Spin to left, I’ll spin to right, drink some water, I’ll do..glugluglu..the shm. Lmpnt nw extly whn we spt tk th phot..glub..” Lampent didn’t understand or cared and shrugged, simply picking a pic of the two. “*FLASH*” “Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, come on, gimme a nice score, ding-cling-tling! GAME OVER- INSERT COIN AGAIN.” Bagon looked at the screen of the slot machine “Buddy, I’m honestly disappointed. I believed you were an expert of this place.” Squirtle folded arms doubtful “ Because I am, normally I’m not so unlucky, jeez the V-waves are working well. I’ll try again, but I’m almost run out of bucks.” Next to them Oshawott unleashed her rage after having lost her coins again “YOU!STUPID!INFERNAL MACHINE!I’M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND THAT STUPID SHINY CLEFAIRY THAT NEVER APPEARS, YOU LIKE THIS, UH? YOU LIIIIKE THIIIIS???KATAKRASH!” and destroyed a slot machine, the third in a hour. Stoically she went in front of a new one, inserted coin and started to play as nothing happened. “Grrr..why only two 7? I hate this thing.” “Going in this way there won’t be anymore machines soon…” Bagon whispered to his friend. “CRASSH!!!” On the opposite side Drifloon was totally calm, staring at the arcade while continuing to put coins in, doing nothing else. Castform, having a strange suspect, approached to her “How goes here?...! Drifloon, but you aren’t playing. The screen says: START. What did you do all this time?” “Insert coins. I followed the instructions and I have to admit I’m having so fun, couldn’t imagine this game to be as funny!” Castform twitched and banged her head against the screen, making a coin to get out of the machine. Lunatone and Aurorus didn’t have this problem, they accumulated a little fortune thanks to the divinatorial powers of the moon rock, and walked to the Celadon Mall for the shops. “Arrrrrgh, I HATE, HATE, HATE THIS GAME! Why you don’t make me to win, why? Please, at least for once…” Oshawott sniffed discouraged, then she punched the arcade “THIS ISN’T THE WAY TO ASK IT, IT’S NOT WITH THIS ATTITUDE YOU’LL WIN SOMETHING IN YOUR LIFE, GRRR. S-Shut up! Bwaaaahhh!!” then got saddened again and outbursted in tears. Squirtle patted her back “Hey, hey, it’s just a game! Take it easy. None judges your value by a game, otherwise see, I’m cool, but want to know how many times I lost at this casinò? I think 515151.” “Ahahah! Really?” “Bip-Bip-YOU LOST AGAIN. Ops, now 515152..” both let out a big laugher. The ott dried a tear and smiled at the turtle “Thanks, I needed that.” Thinking back at what happened to Castform, Bagon had an idea “Guys, I maybe know an easy way to win the cash” took a long run up and headbutted against the slot machine: the impact was so strong to make all the coins inside to blow out! “Bag, you’re a genius.” The tiny dragon knocked his tough head proudly “I’m just totally stubborn.” In the meanwhile Metang was fighting in the gym against the last of the three grass pokèmon, Tropius and Ninjask were waiting for their turn with Sylveon and Vivillon backing up to provide for medicaments in need. Metang countered the foe Vileplume with a Zen Headbutt, sending him against a wall, causing the knock-out. “This was too easy, ah!” the bionic crab celebrated giving a Meteor Punch to the ground, creating some fissures, and took his badge, sitting to watch the others. Tropius stepped forward the ring, ready for the first match vs Tangela : with a single Stomp he managed to defeat the ropes pokèmon. Easy start. The second adversary was a little faster, Roselia dodged the first stomp and attacked with a poisoned needle that barely wounded his leg “Time-out!” Sylveon shouted suddenly and rushed to heal the wound “Disinfectant, bandages, I have everything, time for a medical check up. If you move your leg in this way you feel pain?” Tropius shook the head harassed “Sylveon, thanks for your interest, but it’s just a needle, nothing serious, so why don’t return at your seat and let me continue here?” “Absolutely no. You have no idea how many devastating consequences a little single sting can bring, just think if the poison now circling inside your body is a substance you’re allergic to, eeeeh! I don’t want to figure out the terrible scenario.” As she finished the match restarted, altough Sylveon kept interrupting whenever Tropius received an attack. Tropius tucked the neck inside the confessional saying “Sylveon is a dear girl, I appreciate her cures, but she’s too overcareful and anxious. She stressed me all the time. Groan.” Eventually Tropius defeated the foe with another big Stomp. Vileplume stepped in as his third and last obstacle before the victory. And he was immediately paralysed by the yellow dust coming out the flower. Sylveon cursed mentally herself because she had forgot the antiparalyse. The scene cut on the Game Freak Building. Here Lucario and Chimecho were rummaging the ideas by an hour… Beheeyem instead had just arrived, yes he had implied this whole time to reach comfortly the place, sat slowly in front of the PC, yawned, stretched the fingers, and started. “Creating a videogame shouldn’t be so difficult with this elementary technology..tickle..tickle…maybe too elementary. These so called high-tech machines don’t support telepathy, how primitive. Now I regret to have not listened to Minun: I need a mouse to move the cursor.” The cerebral alien took a deep sigh, bored, and used the touch pad… until he was zapped. The notebook trembled and shook shocking him, it looked like possessed! “WAMP! Ta-dah! A wild Rotom of Quirky nature appeared: Lester Komby! Whew, what an incredible voyage. We traveled by Internet among a PC to another having close encounters of the byte type: bugs, vyral codes, even malwares.” The plasma ghost spinned on the axis for the adrenaline. “Until to arrive here. I think we had 95% of possibility to catch pokèrus.” “Porygon 2! My quirky friend, where did you go? I left you behind after having estinguished the last fire-wall, the one of the secret bases of Myamoto. By the way, you should have seen that: best mysterious place ever. Ah!!*EPIC POSE*” Beheeyem stared at them motionless but confused. Rotom flashed in front of the monitor in curiosity “By the way, let me guess, the challenge of this second day is to create a new videogame, right? Uh, I have already a project in mind: ghosts vs aliens! An awesome spin-off of the classics Pika-man and Palkia Invaders.” Porygon connected immediately with the computer and started to work “Bippa-bip initialization..95%..96%..100%, system ready, I’m creating the codes, give me the details of the game.” Rotom narrated passionally the plot, described the weapons and items, provided for all the information followed by Porygon 2 step by step. Seeing everything under control and having nothing to do, Beheeyem took a long coffee break, going downstairs. Back at the local gym, Tropius was blocked at the mercy of the continuos yet weak hits of Vileplume. In the meanwhile the twin rodents and Lampent had joined the place to take the next photo, bothering the dinosaur a lot. “The theme of this time is the flowerness. Minnie, help me place the most flowers you find around, use this natural ladder to apply them on the ceiling, go go go!” Plusle shook her pom poms made with some petals wearing an hawaiian skirt of leaves (borrowed from Tropius) as the negative brother, both resembled Bellossom. “Uhm, this Vileplume should stay in a position where his gorgeous flower gets more sunlight…here we go!” A bashful Minun and a eager Plusle rotated and danced, an apathetic Lampent asked if that meant she could take the damn photo “Ops, I had forgotten. Lampent, float here in the middle.” “Hm?” “Because you’re joining our photo! I prepared for you an awesome dress for the occasion.” “What? Wait, I thought my role was only to take photos, not to participate! You can’t….!” “Too late! Now stay firm. Done!” Lampent blushed in ashame at her aspect: she was dressed in a vivid multi-coloured kimono covering her coal skirt, a red flower pinned on the top of her dome, and more springful accessories that makes her look the opposite of her usual. // Confessional // “I involved her as promised. Victini, watch your daughter twisting from a gloomy dim lantern to an happy sun lightbulb!” “I’m a goth, this is simply against my health…I would barely recognize myself reflexed in a mirror without die. …yep, despite I’m already a ghost.” “So, are you ready? This is gonna be a selfie..otherwise there’s Metang!” she tossed the camera to the crab “3-2-1, say cheeeese!” Lampent let out blue flames that scorched her flower and reduced the kimono in ash “Ah, better, now I have a reason to strive a smile.” Finally the match could continue. Tropius impatient attacked Vileplume with another stomp but the hit caused a giant fissure on the already cracked floor: the ground quaked under his feet and he precipited underground. Senseless. Sylveon was forced to tag and fight as the last chance, but she couldn’t focus thinking about the health of Tropius: was he fine? Or wounded? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a Sludge Bomb: the dirt burned her delicate skin being supereffective, and with her eyes covered she was now harmless. Ah, the germs! Her panic became rage. She casted a strange mystic wind that blew on the foe, reverting against him his same sleep powder: Vileplume fell asleep but before Sylveon attacked again, Metang hit her back with Meteor Punch, and sealed their lost. Ninjask and Vivillon were the only witnesses of this unfair act, so he left the gym in tranquillity and headed to the Game Freak S.p.a. Eventually Ninjask and Vivillon conquered the badge few minutes later and followed the same direction. “Swellow, I want to be the subject of the next photo. You got enough. A true gentlemon lets the scene to a lady.” Piplup walked proudly forward, reading the map while giving directives to the other two “Said this, we’re almost arrived. Our next stop is…splortch! PIPLUP!? What all this mud, eww, I was sure to go in the right direction!!” the penguin flailed drowning in the pond. “Ah, here says that this is the famous Grimer Lake: a natural pond that is habited for unknown reasons by grimer and muk, that caused the purple slimy consistence of the water” Swellow chuckled “This remember me when I fought a giant Muk but not even one of my awesome feathers got dirty during and after the match, because swellow is the best!” “Put me out of here unlike boasting on your deeds, a true gentleman would do that IMMEDIATELY NOT EVEN LET ME THE TIME TO ASK..glub..blub..” Piplup was sinking “Alright, don’t worry, the Swellowsome Swellow is going to the rescue. Take a photo of this epic scene!” Swellow tossed the canon to Swalot, widened his wings, and flew at the speed of light above the lake…and whirled…flipped…did some eights in the sky, dashing all around. “Glub, blub..show off…glu.” Piplup muttered with the beak. Piplup covered in the ickness frowned to the camera “10 minutes later he decided to save me, TEN…” “Have you imprinted my swellowsomeness in the photo, uh? Also, look at me, I’m totally clean: as I said before, not even a feather is dirty” Swellow asked with a grin, smoothing the feathers with gel. Piplup panted for the shock and snapped out “Did you leave him the camera? Don’t remember what happened yesterday? He must have eaten up it.” “Uh.” “Instead the photo camera is here, and I took the photo, check.” Swalot left them speechless, then understood. “I mean: BUUUUURP! I just wasn’t hungry. Still stuffed for yesterday, RRRRIGHT.” “Ah..okay, what a risk. Let’s continue our tour.” Piplup shrudded making a grimace of disgust “After I take a shower or two or infinite.” After a few the Victini Venturers stopped at the same place. Vanillite read the decription on the dèpliant and horrified “Gasp, no way my splendid princess is going to swim in that stinky water! I don’t afford it. This photo has not to be done.” “Then, what? Are you going to renounce and make we lose?” Anorith questioned looking straight in his face. Gorebyss in the meantime put a fin outside the bowl, but was immediately blocked by the butler that panicked “MISS GOREBYSS, NO! Don’t do this, you can ruin your skales and colour, what a criiiiiime would be this!” “Maybe isn’t that terrible, but you’re right, better I don’t risk to ruin my beautiness…” the pink fish put back inside her fins and coiled in bash. “Phew, glad you changed idea, good decision, my princess, as usu- “Wait, stop.” Anorith noticed this behaviour and reacted back “Let her do that, instead. Don’t you think she’s naturally curious to do this experience? Why have you aggressed her initiative in this way?” “But-“ “Are you so blind to don’t see that, right?” “See what? How dare you-“ “Also, don’t you think she would be beautiful in any circumstance, only when and if she’s tidy and clean?” Vanillite adjusted his bow nervously. Gorebyss listened to cautiously that speech, smiled, and jumped out her tank getting in the filthy lake. “G-G-GOREBYSS!?!” Vanillite shouted in terror “Come back here immediately! I-I don’t mean this to be an order, but..argh, just do this. Please.” Gorebyss didn’t listen to him and swam joyfully in the lake, but the water was so muddy to soil all over her pink body, she barely managed to merge again on the surface “I took my decision: I want to try a photo here, I’m a professionist, afterall. Plus I have in mind the perfect pose fitting with the theme of the place: I’ll be a dirty girl! Raurrr. Prepare the objective, Anorith.” “Sure. I’m ready, go with that!” Gorebyss twined the sinous body dripping the mud and gave a nasty glimp to the flash. “*FLASH* How’s it?” “Wonderful, you seem a femme fatàle.” “Should I prepare another one?” she asked about to swim again, but Vanillite froze the whole lake “NOPE-ahem- Princess Gorebyss, the tank is ready for your (more than needed!) bath: I warmed the water at the right temperature and poured the PH and KH conditioner to disinfect it. You have just to get in….and return the girl I worship by a life.” // Vent Confessional // “For once Gorebyss looked different in a certain way and more likable, I can’t explain exactly why, since the fanatic ice cream interrupted before I could understand at all.” Anorith snapped his claw “Klack! By the way I earned many points with her in this occasion. On the contrary of Vanillite.” “AAARGH, I’ve never seen Gorebyss so..so..so..u-u..gly..ly..dirty! Of course, it’s the dirt to be ugly and make her ugly, only the dirt, ahahahahah!” Vanillite giggled nervously then returned serious. “This was an ambush to her gorgeousness. I need to keep MY princess far from the claws of that little prehistoric scarab for the future.” “Here’s the mall, lemme enter first, ok?” Oshawott stepped forward and as entered in the Celadon Mall her jaw dropped “Ohh, this is..this is..this is.. the paradise.” “No, this is just the main super-market of the whole region, I can’t stand why you think this is the paradise, we’re all alive.” “Squirtle, buddy, she was doing a metaphore.” Squirtle exchanged a silent glance with Bagon, then outbursted in laughers “…Ahahaha! I got it now, cool joke, maan!” the other arched a brow, then turned to see Oshawott. She was staring at the entrance making a strange expression… “I WANT TO BUY EVERYTHING!!!” she shouted all of sudden, jumping on the first cart found around and dashed between the stores bumping everyone on her way “GET THE SHELL OUT OF MY WAY:THIS SHOP IS MINE!MINE!MIIINE!!” Bagon worried “Oh-oh. We’ll better block her before she destroys the building and our budget. Let’s go!” and rushed at the chase together Squirtle. The dragon and the turtle zigzagged between the shelves packed with stuff but they had already lost Oshawott upstairs from the beginning of the pursuit, after all she was using the cart. “Pant, in this way there’s no possibility to find her, she has too much advantage, unless..uhm…let’s take the elevator!” they ran back to the entrance and looked for a free elevator, that became immediately crowded before they could even enter “Dude, I think we have to wait the next one.” “Wait, WAIT? I’m tired to wait, it’s all a life I wait to become a flying pokèmon, too much that I can’t stand anymore that word. Also at this point Oshawott is maybe spending all the cash. We’ll enter in this elevator.” “Like the fire in your eyes, but, how?” “Remember I’m a tough head? Use me lika a ram!” a little hesitant Squirtle grabbed his friend by the waste and took the run-up “Quick, the elevator is about to shut, goooooo! BRAM!” “Hey, what are you doing, whimps? Grrr.” “Ouch, there was already the max weight, you know?!” “Ahu, my tail, ahu my leg, ahu my pokèballs!” “GHH, wrong time to buy a domestic cacnea…” “FERROTHORN, MOVE OFF MEEEE!” “See, my friend? There’s nothing I can’t do when I feel stubborn. We did it.” Bagon smirked while being stuck between two shoppers as a stunfisk, Squirtle in a similar uncomfort situation replied “Great, I didn’t have any doubt. But I’m afraid of what THEY’ll do us as soon as we get out the elevator.” “Ok, that’s what we need: a vacuum, a vanity, a VCR, a vehichle (toy), a ventilator, a velvet vest, a vibraphone and a victini doll…wow, he’s really obsessed with this letter” Castform read the list carefully, squinting, meanwhile Drifloon floated in search of the articles. “How many things and I assume they’re really expensive for the vapid budget we earned…but I travel a lot and know many tricks to get the best souvenirs, spending the few.” “Really, Drifloon?” “I already visited this place: we can find almost all we need at the 4th floor. It’s there where they sell everything for the secret bases, and since it’s Saturday there will be also the special markets on the roof!” “Like in Hoenn? I didn’t know yet and couldn’t imagine.” “What’s Howen? I can’t remind…” “Whatever weather, doesn’t matter. Let’s go upstairs.” “Sure, follow me!” Short scene dedicated to the Victini Venturers busy in doing shopping at the 4th floor. “How much for this Victini Doll?” Aurorus asked at the counter, Lunatone stared at the clerk all the time whispering “Lunatone, please, shht, I’m trying to listen to the cost.” “It costs 1000 pokè but you have to pay only 10 since i found you sympathetic” the clerk answered with a creepy monotone voice, looking at the void more than at her interlocutor. “Thanks..I guess. This was cheap, as the rest of the articles we found so far. Miss only the vest- “Toooook miiine” a random client that looked well-off dressed off his expensive jacket and donated it to the ice saurus. “...and the vibraphone. I think we can be satisfied with what we have. Agree?” “…itsthsm th nd s clos..ose..oseee..” Lunatone echoed from the depth of his rock empty body. “Ok, I go to pay the shop.” As Aurorus and Lunatone went downstairs, Castform and Drifloon arrived. “So, what’s the plan?” Castform asked fluttering behind Drifloon, that suddenly draft on the left, then on right, then above a giant shelf speeding up more and more “Hey, wait, can you say me what’s your idea yes or no? Drifloon?” “The plan would be that you stop to follow me, please. Would you?” the ghost balloon stopped and enflated in anger turning to Castform. “Heh?” “It’ all the time you’re seeking me floor by floor, do you have a problem with me? What’s wrong, uh? A girl can’t do her shops- oh, wow, this Vicini Doll is a-do-ra-ble! Uff, too expensive for my wallet..- by the way, I was saying? Ah, a girl can’t do her shops in peace and quiet without being pursued by a creep like you? Seriously, leave me alone.” Blowing on her whiff, she turned back and floated straight. Castform twitched “Oh my cloud…Drifloon, DRIFLOON, I’m Castform, remember?!” and dashed next, flailing “Remember? We’re reality show companions, females, are supposed to do a shopping challenge together and you were going to show me your secret method to expend the few?” “Aah, I remember! Nice to meet you again after so much time, Castform!” she hugged the cloud caster tightly “It’s 51 years I didn’t see you, I-I thought you were angry with me, sniff, I’m so moved and happy that you return!!!” “…………….” “How can I help you? Ask me anything and I’ll do it for an old friend! By the way, you have not even a single wrinkle, incredible.” Castform begged Arceus because gave her the patience, and explained “Well, ehm, you wanted to help me to buy this list of contraptions too rare and expensive for my finances. Can you do that now?” “Of course! Did you forget I’m an expert? Ahahah, don’t be shy to admit it, I know how’s to forget everything. Pat, pat.” “Whatever. I’m listening.” “Have not to listen, but act.” Drifloon tucked inside a stand of pokèdolls imitated promptly by the partner, and both camouflaged between them: Castform exchanged an unsure gaze at her receiving a reassuring wink in return. A bunch of baby pokèmon assaulted the stores acquainted by their parents. Needless to say, they exchanged them for common toys: “I want the Castform Doll, mommy!-I want the strange crossed balloon, waaah!-I saw it first!-No, I saw it first, ueeee!-Magby, Togepi stop arguing.-Squik!Squek! Ahahah, what a funny sound makes this plushie when I squish it!” “Auch! I hope this will be worthy at the end for your sake.” Castform seethed in soft voice “These kidz are squishing my boobs.” “Trust me. It will..” Drifloon replied meanwhile being roughly contended by the two brats. Eventually the parents of the kids bought both Drifloon and Castform for the joy of the childrens. Drifloon was tied up with a knot to the arm of one of them to whom she started to whisper. “Mooom? My Drifloon Balloon says she wants a friend doll, can you buy that Victini one?” “Sweetie, she has already the Castform Doll, they can befrien-“ “WEEEEH! Bad mom, you hate me!” “No, nuu! Ok, dear, buy also the Victini Plushie, please.” Magby thanked making her brother Togepi jealous “This is unfair! Why she get two dolls and I get only this Castform one? Waaah! You love her more than me, I knew it!” “Noo, we don’t!” “I don’t..sniff..believe. Prove me: I wish for - Drifloon whispered - a toy vehicle!Yeeeeh!” Togepi exclaimed after his wish was granted by the janitors. Five minutes passed and Magby whined “You gave him a more expensive toy than mine, buuuuh!” the mother Togekiss sighed and talked with Magmar “Psst,I guess she wants that vanity.” “Alright, I guess I’ll want a new credit card by the end of the day.” muttered the father. // Confessional // “Practically they’re doing the entire shop list in our place” the Castform talked frantically “I can’t believe Drifloon came up with such a smart trick and if I think she does it frequently..This was totally unexpected.” Drifloon swoll her body proudly but had already forgotten the reason to be so swagger. The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor. Bagon and Squirtle got out being stomped by the angry crowd, crawling the two friends spotted Oshawott at the counter, where she was waiting in annoyance for her turn. The cart was aready full of every sort of article of the most luxury quality. “I see her. Look at that cart, she’s going to spend all the moneys for sure! This is our chance to stop her in time.” Bagon lurked to approach, Squirtle circled around a stand to stay hidden, both reached carefully the counter “Here we are..” but Oshawott was the fastest. “A-ah! Spotted!” she jolted on the table bewildered, and threatened the clerk raising her scallop “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE. OR THE SHOP OR THE LIFE OF THIS INNOCENT. WHICH DO YOU PREFER?!” Squirtle shocked “Wowowoah! Calm down, girl, calm down.” “Oshawott, what are you doing? All this mess for some crazy shopping? Look at yourself in a mirror: you look like a maniac.” “Uh, maybe..DON’T LISTEN TO HIM. GRRR..NICE TRY! But you’ll have to fight to change my mind, or are you afraid?” Oshawott polished her scallop like a knife and threw it against Bagon that dodged in easy “Yes, kay, you asked for this” and opened his mouth: a ray of energy bolted out and hit the counter, making Oshawott to fall. She gnarled and attacked with a Water Jet tackling down the dragon. The two rolled over each others in a phyisical brawl, but Bagon tried still to make her mind. “Listen, it’s the first time I can buy all the things I wished for by a life, and I won’t let ANYONE to stop my intent! I was always envy when my big sister received all the best, leaving to me the few rest. FOR THE FIRST TIME I HAVE THE MONEY, THE..auch..THE TOOL WITH I CAN HAVE MY SATISFACTION.” “Oshawott, I know how is to wish for something by too much time, but I don’t want to take an easy way to gain it. My desire is huge and in a way very expensive..ouch..but my intent isn’t to get over my dignity and morality to reach it!” The ott kicked him in the gut and jumped to the counter “Get off me, I have to pay. How much?” “Instead, what are you doing? Let your lust of satisfaction to posses you in this way, pathetic.” “Pathetic..PA-PATHETIC? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IN THI-HEY?” Squirtle held her from behind right in time, before she could unleash her rage again “Leave me, LEAVE ME! No, why..at least..one article..sob” whined being carried away by the tail. Squirtle congratulated “Dude, nice strategy to distract her so I could stop her from the back, bro fist!” Bagon stood up feeling the pain “Maybe later, I’m too weak, now. Cough, we saved the budget for a feather. Just let’s start the real shop as signed in the list of Victini, without buying anything else. I’m tired.” Oshawott sorrowed soon for her behaviour. “Guys…..I’m sorry.” whispered lowering the head. Squirtle let her free to move with a smile, saying she was forgiven. The three walked upstairs to the third floor, and Bagon remained astonished seeing that. A Rare Candy. His jaw dropped, drooling: no, not for the hunger, but for the thirst. The thirst of power, the thirst of level up, the thirst of evolution. An evolution that was now a step closer to him, impossible to resist. The cupid eyes of the dragon now saw only the item in front of him. “Baggie, you ok? Yuhuu? You can see me? Strange fact:he looks like in trance.” Squirtle scratched the back of the head and shrugged, do not noticing that Bagon had moved to the counter clenching the bag of pokès in greed. “Are these enough for the Rare Candy?” Squirtle finally adverted the scene “Dude, noo!” Oshawott shouted “What an hypocrite! He did me all that speech about do not chosing shortcuts, learn how to wait for a desire to comes truth, excetera, excetera..YET NOW?GRRR.” Bagon payed with all the cash he had in the pocket, grinning greedly at his treasure. “Heeere Candy, heeere. Glom! Oh, nothing happened.” He ate up the candy hoping it was enough to evolve, but just one level wasn’t enough, and he realized his mistake. Too late. Soon after they were also expelled from the mall by the bodyguards to prevent other damages. “And stay OUT or you’ll be in trouble!” two Machamp slammed the doors. Bagon didn’t have the courage to look in the face of Oshawott or Squirtle for the rest of the time. He had failed to the temptation to take the shortcut, gaining nothing than the defeat for his team and the blame for himself. On the terrace there were Castform, Drifloon, and the family we got to know in this episode. “Wow, they bought almost everything on the list, missing only the vacuum, the VCR and the vibraphone. But now? What exactly have we to do? Drifloon…are you sleeping? Hey!” “I’m a natural purple,zzz. Ahh!Who are you? Why I’m in a shopping cart? I’m going to be bought again as my worst nightmare? Oh, wait, this is more a dejavù than a nightmare…I don’t remember why by the way.” Castform groaned and took the initiative: they were on a terrace, right? Then they could leave the area by the air. “Ok, pick the doll and the other items, then float in the sky with me.” “In the sky? I can’t fly!” “Yes, you can, quick, go!” “Mommy? Why the ballon and the doll you bought me are stealing our shops?” “I don’t know..whaaat?!!” “Sgrunt, here are my money floating away.” “I know this was a pure theft, but Drifloon made me crazy with her continuos memory swaps!” Castform justified her decision to the audience. Victini appeared in the middle of the screen quivering for the excitement “Vvow! This is only the second episode but how many vibrant emotions we’re already seeing in the cast. Let’s do a little recap of the main events occurred so far in this second episode: - The groups for the turistic photos are all doing a valid work, but I’m here to wait to see the final fruit of their efforts, and I hope Lampent changed a little her opinion about the life outside staying in the company of the spark twins. - The groups for the shopping part had different ways and results, easy walk for the Victini Venturers (Vai!) hard climb and big troubles for the Jigglers trio with Bagon wasting all the money at the end, meanwhile Castform and Drifloon are still..on the skyline. - The third categories for the extra activities are living more or less the opposite situations of their shopping counterparts: Sylveon and Tropius lost the badge and who knows what Seviper and Dunsparce are doing roaming around? Ninjask, Vivillon and Metang instead won the gym challenge, but yet to be known if Chimecho, Lucario, Beheeyem, Porygon 2 and Rotom created the videogame I requested. Shortening, we only know for now that two Venturers and three Jigglers are certainly out of the games, the Leviathans are dominating for the second time. It’s time to go back at their misadventures, good V-ision!” “Did you take the photo, eh, did you take?“ Lampent nodded “Yep.” “So, how many entertaining places are still left to be visited? Splotch.Splatch.” Minun merged from the Grimer Lake with the mud covering the low half of his body, receiving a glare from the sister for the negative attitude shown “I-I’m not whining, see, I’m just pretty tired. Tired of all this walking, spinning, bouncing, flashing photos around the whole city...a-aahi!” Plusle pinched his cheeks, shaking the head “Tut-tut. First of all twist that frown in a smile, like me, cheese. Then prepare again because there’s still a place to v-isit on the list!Yuhuu!” she spinned like a dynamo, and dragged the brother and the ghost lamp to the next stop. “Last stop of the tour should be this: the Game Freak S.p.a. So..hm?H-Hm. Ah-em! Bah, pfui” Piplup checked the map and waited for Swellow or Swalot to open the doors for her, but they didn’t and she entered lifting up the beak, to point she felt very offended by this lack of gentlemanners. She passed next to Chimecho and Lucario that were too busy in their projects to salute her, and she felt even more offended. She took a quick photo to Swellow and left the place. Upstairs Gorebyss was in the aziendal tank posing to be a secretary, wearing some fashion glasses. “Okay, stay firm, show your charism, my princess…*FLASH* Done! The album is now complete, I’ve only to develop all the photos.” Vanillite whistled for the happiness but when he opened the photo camera he shreeked: “Eek! Where’s the film roll??? I-I forgot really to put it? H-How was this possible?” Gorebyss fainted dramatically in the depth of the bowl making him to feel so pityful to beg for her perdon “I’m sooorry! Undeserve to serve you like my queen, cause I’m a damned dessert and nothing else! Oh, Gorebyss, Gorebyss, Gooorebyss!!! Forgive this servant, please.” “Triumph. If she doesn’t dump him after this, I’ll date with an Aerodactyl the next time.” Anorith juggled with the roll in his claws “I don’t like the idea to make her cry or waste all this holy material, but it’s also for her benefit, mostly for her benefit: she shouldn’t stay anymore with that ice cream stalker. Klack!” “Hiiiiissss.” “What’s this sound? Seems to come from the grill.” Anorith managed to put just a claw outside the vent that Seviper (and Dunsparce) appeared and barred any way of escape. “Ssssee the third ally we were searching for, land snake. A traitor, a ssswindler, a ssslick pokèmon that just sssabotaged his same teammates and the whole team consequentially. I LIKE THISSSS.” The viper hissed out her bifork toungue right in front of Anorith, that shivered in disgust. “What do you want you two from me exactly?” he tried to hide the film roll, but this slipped from his grip in the spires of her. “Isn’t obvious? A blackmail, my little ssschemer. By the way don’t worry, it isn’t anything terrible, you’re just invited to join to my alliance, the S3.” “S3? What does it stays for, i-if I dare to ask?” Dunsparce questioned in a submissed tone. Seviper hissed a laugher and replied: “The three snake principles: sneak, scheme or scare your enemy, and, eventually slash it snidely with no mercy. I believe only in them. Learn soon as possible, this is the first step to be a successful serpent like me.” In the meanwhile Anorith lurked outside the vent, or better tried but was paralyzed by a Nasty Glare. “Ssso back on you little scrabble, do you accept or refuse (and die)?” “I guess I have no choices, fine: I’m in. But I want a little guarancy: Vanillite to be our first victim. Deal?” Anorith trembled but at contemporary spoke firmly at his scary interlocutor, who hissed in reply “Deal”. “We won the badge. How did you proceed here?” Ninjask and Vivillon had arrived before Metang to check about the situation. “Sgrunt, isn’t evident? BAD!” Lucario crashed the monitor with a fist, the 7th computer destroyed in 2 hours, folding arms “I can’t stand this technological stuff, okay?” Chimecho echoed “I can’t neither. I’m not used to videogames, prays, meditation and music are the only entertainments for a monk. Probably we split our roles without think properly at all the qualities and flaws of each member of the team.” “What about a videogame focused on the adventures of a butterfly princess?” Vivillon purposed starting to dance on the keyboard “See? It’s easy to think at a game, I can’t see why you found so much difficulties, to be honest. Tara tara riii..taratata..tickle, tickle, tii…SPLAT!” Lucario closed rudely the laptop and walked away. Chimecho did a deep sigh and followed him outside. “Oh, I can see the pixels and…the pixies now!@” Ninjask flew to spy the other workers. “ATTENTION-ATTENTION-ATTENTION: Lester’s Alien Mansion is now a reality! It’s an impossible dream that is no more a dream. Kinda the quirkiest game ever created, ah!” Lester exclaimed loudly all over the office, using Beheeyem like a megaphone. The plasma ghost celebrated with a discharge that tilted down all the electricity in a radius of a kilometre, except the computer used by Porygon 2, who proudly explained the mechanic of the game to the same Lester, now in the role of an improbable odd interviewer.. “Welkomb, welkomb to everypokemon, it’s Lester the Interviewer on the screen. Here to introduce you the new creation of the Game Freak. First of all, tell me, Mr. Satoshi Tajiirygon, what’s the plot of this game? I know the original idea was suggested by an autentical genius. Maybe the famous Lesteru Myamotor?” “Yes, bip. The game focuses on the mission of a ghost called Lester who lives a normal quirky life at the Old Chateau until one day his existence is shaken by the invasion of the BEMs, an ominous race of aliens (similar to Beheeyem) that starts to invade the zone, clone, and take over the control of all the ectoplasmic source of energy, with which posses all the inhabitans of the Pokèmon World. But they didn’t consider the presence of our hero.” Porygon 2 cleaned his lenses before to continue “The main leader of the project was the leader Lesteru, I just used my competences in engineery and programmation to make it real.” “I know, and about the mechanics of the game? Explain to me and the audience what the player can do when plays this title!” “Of course you play as the protagonist Lester. Lester has the unique ability to posses the electrodomestics, gains special different powers from each one, and in this way destroys the enemies. There are about 51 different forms he can assume, for example the Mow Rotom that shreds everything on his way and one of the various invented as the Hi-Fi Rotom that astounds the alien foes with his music.” “Impressive! By the way, I can assume all the forms I want in real life, clear? By the way!” Lester flipped the microphone in mid-air “Really thanky you for the information, the interview ends here. To the next time and don’t forget to buy the majestic Lester’s Alien Mansion! AH!” ended with an epic antic. Then spoke again flashing to one of the distributeur “By the way this interview was gently offered you by our sponsor, Krookorade, the drink of the quirks. Glu, glu, glu..ah!” Suddenly they heard something knock-knocking at one of the windows, Rotom approached seeing two floating figures beyond the rideau and quickly possessed the printer “The aliens are arrived! As in my game. Ah, the quirky forces of the irony! The fictional situation is now real, by the way I’m an hero in every situation, virtual or real, ah! *EPIC POSE* Porygon, find me a can of toner: I’m going to leave a print on the history today. Blink! The Print Form! We should have added this, well, let’s keep the idea in charge for the sequel! Because I already planned it: Lester’s Alien Mansion 2: the beams of the BEMS. Or something similar, by the way.” “Ok, if you game freaks ended the show, I assume my work is finished and I can finally give this CD-ROM to Victini…and get all the rights, why not? Thank you, I suppose. Also Have fun with the aliens aka Castform and Drifloon.” He left behind himself the blitzkrieg of print, ink and sheets that bursted out soon after. Beheeyem went to the exit carrying the disk with a sneer on the face: swindle those techno nuts to exploit their own work taking the merit of all was utterly easy for a lazy yet superior mind like him. “Eheh, this is what marks the difference between my species and the others inferior: the sharpness. And obviously the size of the braincells, if I can speak about braincells on this planet.” “Sssharpness? I think you don’t have much knowledge about, loser.” Seviper and her minion (Dunsparce) crept from the bushes nearby to his direction. The Know-Allien rolled the bug eyes simulating to be shocked “Ohh, the shock, the unpredictable surprise! This was totally unexpected.” “Ahem, Seviper, I don’t still understand how are we going to have a videogame or why we’re here now, I-I mean that-“ Seviper snickered tapping her tail nervously “Forgot already the three rules? Sneak, Scheme, Steal.” “Alright, three principles we should all assume as the most important in the life...” “Shut up, sssnark skinny, this isn’t your business.” “Actually I think to r-remind the last S stayed for slash or scare and not for steal, if I can point out, of course.” “Same. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do now, hihihissss.” Seviper ordered Dunsparce to go on the opposite direction so both surrounded Beheeyem getting circle after circle closer, but the Cerebral pokèmon didn’t fright, and replied with more sarcasm: “Poor me, I’m doomed! There’s nothing else I can do than abandon the disk to the hands, ops, you don’t have them, spires of these two invertebrate creatures” his words made the viper stop, she flinched. Beheeyem smirked continuing “Anyway, the first reason why I can (seriously now) think to believe you have no chances is something –ops- ssssssomething called type difference. I know all the recent changessss with the dissscover of the fairy tipe brought lot of confusssion, but the question isss: does ssstill Psychic beat Poison 2X on the Earth? Yesssss. Can I still beat a Seviper like you with a single Psychoshock? Yessss. I sssuppose.” Dunsparce drilled quickly an hole in the ground to not see what happened. He heard only the frightening sound of a blade slashing some flesh, acquainted by an high pitched scream of a girl-kinda. When he dared to reappear on the surface he barely saw Beheeyem running away in terror, and Seviper ,cleaning her tail in the fountain, who gave him immediately an order “Quick, grab the disk without ask anything, if you care for your sake.” The land snake obeyed but couldn’t find the thing anywhere. “Ehm..where exactly is finished?” // Confessional // “She forgot two S: speed” Ninjask clenched the floppy disk in the schythes “and stealth.” Beheeyem, hiding in the vent, was shivering like a leaf “S-She slashed out my fertility, maybe it wasn’t so clever to snark about her creed and verbal tic. Despite I’m of a superior species that tends to be emotionless, I need to cry out my pain now. BWAAAH!!!” “Here we are, voyagers, the sun is down at the horizon and this means the touristic tour is finished…almost. Reach me within the next minutes with all the material you collected!” the megaphones settled in random spots of the city announced all at contemporary. Each member reunited to the original team for a final check of the results obtained. Bagon had sadly to inform the other Jirachi Jigglers “I have no excuses for what happened yet I’m sorry. Feel free to vote me off if we lose, that’s it.” However, Chimecho offered her vibraphone, Squirtle one of his velvet vest, and Vivillon her vanity to fix the problem, but this didn’t seem to change his mood. He was rather depressed that even Oshawott wasn’t anymore angry. Beheeyem had to face the consequences and the blame of his gaffe “Yeah, I..kinda lost the videogame…” said with a shrug receiving bad looks from the rest of the team minus Rotom cheesy as usual, Drifloon distracted as usual, and Lampent for obvious reason. “You even mocked me joking about the fact I’m a mouse: incredible.” The reaction of Minun was the most cold. Porygon 2 didn’t spare a similar comment “Are you sure your cleverness is updated or you need a total back-up?” Rotom shouted “STOOOOOOOOP! It’s not impossible to recreate another videogame, so don’t worry and don’t waste anymore time, since I’ve A QUIRKY IDEA OF EMERGENCY.” Metang arched a brow for the curiosity, Minun was skeptical, Porygon 2 objected “But I have to programm all the codes, the rigs, the bytes, the files, exc again, a work that implies hours to be accomplished. That means your intentions are virtual even for a virtual life like me…” but was interrupted “Wrong: things we’ll be real and virtual at the same time. Trust me, this will be the next frontier of the videogames, ah! Just if everyone does what I say. Let’s go back to the Game Freak, epic pose!” “I’m getting bored to wait” Victini said to Jirachi, casting a Generator V on the grass to pass the time. There were many V’s branded with fire all around the V-host. He sat next to the plane suffering to be inactive, waiting wasn’t his favourite hobby. Finally the contestants arrived, but only Venturers and Jigglers. “So, it’s time to valuate your efforts! I’ll start with the Team Victini is Very Very Very Very Very Victorious!” he frowned noticing the mazed faces “..or Victini Venturers, if you prefer.” “No badge” Tropius said sternly “Neither the videogame” Dunsparce added scaredly “Also no photos, THANKS TO OUR LEADER” Anorith ended pointing a claw at Vanillite. Aurorus didn’t expect all this, she gave a worried look to the others. Victini scowled “Basically you achieved only the souvenir collection challenge? Wow, vapid. I’m getting more and more very very very disappointed by you that I’m thinking about changing your name. Seriously, Victini isn’t a name for losers. Vsk!” and turned to the opposite way, revolving the same question to the Jirachi Jigglers. Piplup consigned the photos, Squirtle exhibited the items and Ninjask showed the videogame, surprising his same team to the point that none questioned why the title, the plot, and the remaining details called at the Laser Latias Leviathans Leader Lester. “Uhm..nice pics and I appreciate your efforts for the souvenirs, they’re the rarest of the list but how much did you spend? Because if you spent less than the ” “Nothing.” Bagon replied in a broken voice “Victini, I want to be fair: these are gifts generously provided by the others to cover me.” “WHAT? Don’t listen to him, he’s a pranker, oshahahah!” “True, i confirm, my bro always likes to joke.” Victini was about to say something but Bagon erupted again “No, I can’t hide in this way, I already took a shortcut and was a disaster. Plus I don’t want that Chimecho has to renounce to her favourite instrument for a guilt that’s only mine, she was too kind to help me with such a sacrifice. Same for Squirtle and that velvet jacket and the vanity that’s property of Vivillon. …sigh, thanks, guys, but I deserve to face the consequences by myself, like an adult dragon.” Various were the reactions. “Oooh! This is a noble act.” “That pokèmon has a big heart and courage.” “I knew he had a strong aura.” “Bah, what a moron: if only he shut that mouth. Sgrunt!” In the Confessional Lucario gave a nod to approve the admirable gest of Bagon , but soon after threatened the camera to cut the scene just recorded. Victini dried a tear for the valiant spirit shown by Bagon, but unfortunately “I have to apply the rules and disqualify you three for this otherwise I would have promoted all of you. Bagon, I don’t know if you’re gonna pay more for your hypocrisy or sincerity by the end of the day, but congratulation for your valiance!” he raised the sign of victory with a cheer. “Miss only to check the Leviathans, then I’ll know which team wins and which go to the tiebreaker.” “Tiebreaker?” Chimecho rummaged a minute, then talked “Since Bagon decided to be honest, I feel the same need to purify the conscience: I did nothing with Lucario all this time, we created no videogame and I sense Ninjask didn’t, too. He stole the disk from someone else, I’m sure.” “Oooh!” “Oh, no..ciaff!” “GRR, from worse to worst.” “Wow. I’m shocked to hear this.” Ninjask gave away no sort of emotion about, this thanks to his spiritual train as a ninja, he stayed perfectly silent. Seviper took the occasion “Infact, he sssstole that from me! And Dunsparce. True?” she glared at the land snake “T-True.” Piplup reacted “Don’t you trust seriously this snake, Victini? She’s clearly lying, I’m more tempted to believe this was done by a nut like Lester than her.” A pitched discussion exploded between the two factions, until Victini put a V on the topic: “Stop! I’ll assume that the Venturers did that videogame, just to balance the situation. End of the problem.” Oshawott flicked the tail in annoyance “They’re your favourite team. Admit it once for all.” Victini smiled innocently. They waited a quarter of hour more until Victini had enough “If they’re not going to show up in a minute I’ll declare the Laser Latias Leviathans to be in nomination.” “Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-attà-dah!” Plusle appeared together Minun dressed in flamboyant suits, the twins did a spin to introduce an orange squared object which resembled a console: it had no buttons but two levers on the sides, that had the familiar shape of lightenings. Blushing, Minun ignored the giggles about his ridicolous crossdressing look and gave the contraption to Victini, who examined it a little confused. A loud voice startled him “This is the new revolutionary Nintendo 4DS!” it came directly from the screen that self lighted on and grinned “Why limitate to create a videogame when we could do directly a new console, we asked ourselves? And this how I decided to create this faboulous machine! You have the honour to be the first player ever to try out a quadrimensional game experience…the craziest impossible. Are you ready?” Victini tried to reflect but Rotom didn’t wait a second and activated with a powerful discharge. Then a flash and a suck. Victini felt twirled, swirled, whirled in a spacial vortex until he could see things clear again. As opened the eyes, he noticed a different: everything around him was undefined properly, the boards of the figures were blurred like made of inifinite microscopical tiles, in pixels. Victini saw the other pokèmons moving like programmed, Minun and Plusle masked like monsters walked left and right with the identical rhytm, like robots. There were life bars above their heads, too. “Wow, this is..this goes beyond my imagination. How’s this possible? What’s going on?! Am I really projected inside the game world?” “Exactly!!! Welcome in the fourth dimension of the virtual world! I told you, remember? Vic, this is the best quirk you’ll see in your life:here you can play in first person, using your attacks and V-skills directly against real opponents despite they’re fictional characters. Press START to start the game, ah!” Victini pressed. Eagered by the words of Lester he used his fire attacks and combos versus the virtual mices, which “died” in a single hit. “Level 1 completed!” the Rotom Console announced “Too easy for one like me.” Victini pumped his chest ready for the second level, and then the third, the fourth, the seventh… the more he succeeded the more he boasted “Ahahahah, I’m the best, after this there are no doubt! Give me more, again, again, again I want to Vvin more!” Victini was getting maniac, but Lester didn’t care and encouraged his deeds all the time, afterall they were both quirky pokèmon that liked action and oddiness! In the reality Victini was only beating up the real Leviathans being suggestioned by the psychic waves of Beheeyem, hidden behind the console. When finally someone of the Jigglers noticed “Hey! They’re cheating with the hypnosis!” the game was interrupted: Seviper knocked out the cerebral alien with Poison Tail and the hallucination ended. Victini twitched once his consciousness was back “What happened now? I was battling with the final boss when…” Metang limped to a bush with several burns on the armour, giving a killer glare to Rotom that grinned akwardly “Victini, they tried to make you believe to be in a videogame! You should punish them for this.” “I agree, this was really an unfair trick.” “By the way, it was quirky at least, Ahahahahah..ahah…ah? No? Vzz. K’mon, you can’t hide that the play was epic. I mean, the sensation was really realistic and the idea of a 4-dimensional videogame? Majestic. Game Freak shold ask my consulence one of this day..by the way, what’s your opinion, Vik?!” “Honestly?” Victini asked wobbling still stoned “It was very…” “Terrible?” “Crazy?” “Impossible?” “Very..very..VIBRANT!!! I neVer lived an experience like this, despite it was a messincene, it was really very well executed, all my compliments! Lester, you’d make Giratina to pale in terms of convolution and confusion.” The speech of the V-Host left the contestants astounded. “Leviathans, your photos, shops and most of all ingegnous videogame expressed at full the vivid and chaotical spirit of Celadon City, for this reason you access again to the Vip Class!” “Yu-uhhh! Hooray for Lester!” Minun exclaimed. “Gimme an L an L an L and one more L” Plusle cheered “4L 4 the win:Lester Laser Latias Leviathans!!!” Victini continued “Meanwhile the other two teams will fight for the immunity in the tiebreaker: the eating contest. But this task is reserved only to those who accomplished a challenge, so, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Lunatone, Piplup, Seviper, Swalot, Swellow, Sylveon, Tropius, follow me indoor.” Victini and the aforementioned pokèmon entered in a pub, there was a smell of fry berries and the floor was greasy, Piplup slipped “Eww, have they ever cleaned this shack?” “I don’t know. All I know of this place is that they usually take eating unhealthy food challenges.” Answered the fire fox. “Unhealthy? This is not good.” Sylveon gave a worry glance to the tables that were stained and filthy “No, no, no, I won’t let my friends eat here: just think at all the possible infections. Dunsparce and me quit here.” “B-But..” “Sssshut up, mommy! He stays here and you can’t decide for him. I DECIDE FOR HIM.” “B-B-But..I’m an adult, I-“ “Oh, so you would let this innocent creature to get sick? Very irresponsible! ” Seviper and Sylveon glowered at each other with Dunsparce in the middle trying to say his opinion, unsuccessfully. Tropius stopped them all with a simple stomp “Alright, what’s the challenge exactly?” “It’s to take part to the famous Eating Contest. Rules are simply one. You have to eat all these gross, poisonous, filthy dishes until your belly doesn’t explode: the winner team will be the one whose member is the last standing on the seat. We’ll do five rounds. Get ready, set, go!” // Confessional // Piplup arrogantly smiled “Finally an use for that bottomless trashcan of Swalot. They can be numerous than 3, but none eats as much as him! They’ll fall one by one and at the end he’ll be still eating.” “I can ssswallow many preys even bigger than me in a single bite” said Seviper “But I need a month to complete the digestion, buuurp. This was the raticate eaten up a month ago..” Everyone started to eat. The first round of plates was a cake made of rotten berries and pokèblocks. Dunsparce sighed to encourage himself, but was blocked by Sylveon. “Wait! I taste before. Gnam..plop!” She fainted soon. “Ahem, thanks, Miss Sylveon…are you fine?” “One out!” Aurorus ate a bite and immediately spat it out, but tried another one, strived to chew and swallowed it, feeling worse. Tropius suggested her to quit “Munch..hey, I don’t want you to feel forced to do this. So, if you can’t take it, quit without problems. Okay?” “I can do it, don’t worry, I need to habit to the test..taste.” The other continued to eat not sure she was saying the truth. Seviper enlarged the walls of her stomach widening the elastic body the most possible, opened her giant mouth and swallowed 10 cakes. On the opposite side Swalot had already eaten up an huge amount of cakes, Piplup chewed making odd expressions of disgust, and Swellow refused to eat. “I’m not allowed to eat this.” “Why?” asked Swalot. “Hello? My swellowsome silhouette and muscles are the result of a rigid diet: if I eat grease I’ll become fat like this penguin” the swallow pumped the chest “This would be a crime towards all the chicks who loves me. Got it? SPLAFF!” “Eat and shut the beak.” Ordered Piplup squelching a dish on him. By the end of the first round two Victini Venturers were already eliminated: Sylveon having been poisoned by the food and Lunatone having no mouth to eat anything. “Second Round: Weedle Noodles! They are noodles ramen made of worms.” “Bleah” said Swalot, but corrected soon after “I..prefer the Wurmple to be honest.” Victini nodded “I’ll say the cook to add them. Happy?” Swellow and Piplup ate the noodles in tranquillity “Mhh..suuurp…I had forgot the taste of Wurmple after all this time. Reminds me when I was a little Taillow.” The rest of the challengers had a pretty different reaction. None failed this round, altough many felt already dizzy. At the third round Aurorus threw up “Enough..I can’t risk more..sorry..” and was followed by Tropius, but this was an escamotage to go with her at the pokèmon center. Piplup was right: the Victini Venturers were falling like leaves. Dunsparce panicked “Argh, w-we’re 2 vs 3. I eat very slow, sigh, we’re screwed.” Seviper whipped his back “So? There’s alwaysss the S3 ssstreet.” sneered. “Are you able to Glare?” “O-Oh. Right.” The two snakes looked straight in the eyes of the foes in a nasty way, their pupills launched daggers that paralyzed the nerves: Piplup couldn’t move fluently, same Swellow, whose articolations were cringed now. Piplup flinched “H-Hey this is unfair! Disqualify them, Victini!” “No, h-he said there was only a rule, and it’s nothing about using moves to obstaculate the foes. Sssorry” retailed back the land snake. // Confessional // Dunsparce twitched “F-First time ever I say something with so much brazenesssss…I didn’t like the fact I had to cheat sincerely, but still I felt sure as never before. And that’s ssssomething I like totally” and ended with an hissy smile. “Urgh…I can’t move a feather..how unfair.” Piplup muttered unable to eat more, getting eliminated from the contest together Swellow. “Swalot, it’s all on you slob: you can win in easy, just watch out the snakes.” Seviper glared again but didn’t affect the Sack Pokèmon, who kept eat the dishes. “How’s this posssible? Grr.” They passed the round four when Seviper gave up, unable to swallow a single morsel more, her body had many lumps cause of all the food that she had still to digest properly. She spat some acid on the floor for the anger, then left the competition. “Phew, what a sore loser.” Commented Victini “This is the final round: Dunsparce vs Swalot. I think the result is predictable.” “Infact, the Jirachi Jigglers will win.” Said Piplup with arrogance. “S-Sigh, I think the same.” “Dunsparce, don’t give up yet!” the rest of the team cheered on the land snake from the window. Swalot burped, saturated. “Ok, he doesn’t have any chance..” Anorith changed idea, being realistic. “Do your bets, do your bets here!” Rotom and the other Leviathans had organized a sort of lottery for the event. “I bet on Swalot” said Castform. “Following the statistics, I bet on Swalot, too.” Said Porygon 2. “There’s virtually only the 0,99999 % of possibility of the opposite result. “Everyone is obviously betting on Swalot, unless has a brain made of the gas of rings of Saturn” commented Beheeyem. “51 pokès on Dunsparce!” spoke Drifloon eagerly. Dunsparce and Swalot were served with a giant whole of poffins “Poffins with surprise! They contain Melon Berry, Melos Berry, Rosmel Berry, Lemon Berry, kippers, eggs of Exeggutor, feathers, lemon juice, and…since being sadic is not for me, I’ll avoid to tell the rest. Good Lunch!” even Victini felt sick at the idea to eat that. The poor Dunsparce trembled in front of the plate, this was over his limits, but he knew that if he dropped without try Seviper would have slashed his body in two halves, so accepted the hazard. Swalot widened his mouth and poured inside almost all the poffins. “Go, Swalot, go!” “Courage, Dunsparce! Nah..he has no chance at this point. Let’s go vote Vanillite and amen. Klack.” Vanillite gulped and glowered at the anomalocaris. Suddenly that happened. Dunsparce was eating with all his efforts meanwhile Swalot assumed a strange pink colour, the purple body flattened and the poison gargled all over, the sack pokèmon blurred, shrank under his giant mouth and puked out all the food accumulated in two days like a waterfall. “BLEARGH!” Victini screeched “Jirachi, wish an umbrella, quick!” but the laidback co-host said “Within 24 hour you’ll be granted. Yaaaawn..zzz.” and the yucky rain drizzled all on them. “Thanks, Ji. You’re puntual as usual.” “Eewwwww!!!It does so reek.” Dunsparce stopped to ask “I-I win or I have to continue, if I dare to ask?” Rotom announced “Kongratulations, Drifloon, you won the bet!” Castform jaw dropped, Drifloon dumbfounded “Yuppi! I told you I was right, uh? Besides the fact I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Swalot shrugged “Eh..I have my limit, too. Buuuuuurp!” and his shape changed again, but he quickly fixed himself “Ops, I have to go.” “At HOME. Grrr.” snarled Piplup, imitated by the rest of the team. “I need a Vapour bath to…vheww..clean and spack this vomit.” Victini dashed in the direction of the plane “In the meanwhile the Jirachi Jigglers are in-V-ited at the nomination ceremony: think at the pokèmon you’d like the most to don’t see anymore in your life. Later!” // Confessional // “Of course my vote goes to Swalot” Piplup stamped her vote “He totally reeks, and the only time his gluttony could have been useful he felt full. In addition it’s time to clean up this place from such a killer of the good manners U.U” “I’m still angry with Bagon, he acted like an hypocrital and RUINED A GOLDEN OCCASION TO REALIZE MY DREAM, SO BYE-BYE!” Oshawott let out an evil laugher. Swalot entered next, locking the vent “I vote Vivillon because she’s doing nothing for the team.” “I vote Vivillon.” Said Swellow soon after. “I vote Bagon…sgrunt! Auff, I had almost forgot the verbal tic.” “SGRUNT, who locked this stupid grate?” Bagon sighed “ I know I’m going home, but I don’t want to do that like a coward. I don’t vote.” He returned immediately “Changed idea, I vote..boh..Oshawott?” “I vote Swaaaaaaalot! He’s the last I would hope for becoming my prince.” “My vote is for Ninjask: there’s a shadow behind him.” Said Chimecho solemnley. *Ceremony of the Voltorb of Victimization* Victini, dressed on a bathrobe in velvet, left his room and directed to the Tail of Losers. Here the Jirachi Jigglers were waiting for their doom, attached with the claws, the teeth, the arms, or whatever more to the seats. “Vvelcome to your first elimination, how do you feel?” Oshawott was almost blown away but managed to grab the straps striving against the stream, then swore something on Victini. “Vehement. Well, let’s veer the conversation on a topic very important: your safe. The macarones of immunity go to Chimecho, Lucario, Piplup, Squirtle and Swellow alias the only that received zero votes. “WHAT? Who DARED to vote me?” “Bagon, Oshawott.” Bagon arched a brow before Oshawott attempted to assault him but failed risking to fly again in the void: the straps saved her. Victini continued “It doesn’t matter, relax because you and Ninjask are safe, too.” Bagon, Swalot and Vivillon exchanged looks after they were given each one a pokèball. Bagon checked for a parachute but didn’t find it in time, as the countdown finished…”BOOM!” the real voltorb exploded next. Vivillon fluttered her sooty wings and coughed in unbelieve “Fwwee, why me? C-Cough. Can I sing a final song like Ella did in Total Drama Pahkitew Island? Dreams will come trrrrue one daaaaay, I’ll have my prince and beeee a faiiiiir-FWAMP!” Victini used Fire Bomb sending the butterfly in the sky, sighing in relief. Everyone stared. “If there’s something I hate more than a loser is a loser with 2 awesome V in the name.” Pause of harassment. “This episode was certainly a bomb of fun and drama, but this is just the beginning. Keep follow our adventures on Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory Touuuur!” Later. The shadow of Swalot lurked in the empty nacelle shifting with circumspection, crawling between the suitcases and backpacks. “Phew, I risked a lot but I didn’t abandon my role a single minute. They didn’t suspect anything, yes, I’m a great born actor.” A luggage quivered, Swalot opened it. “Rumble..rumble..I’m warning you, jerk, if you don’t free me now, I’ll sue you, you’ll go in prison for kidnap, you-mmhh!” he zipped it immediately choking the voice of Swirlix “Yes, yes, yeah. Hush and eat the food I brought to you. Goodnight.” Swalot stretched and sat on the floor exaughsted. His body changed slowly the shape assuming a pink tonality, the moustache retired in themselves, the pokèmon shrank drastically his sizes: Ditto appeared. He didn’t notice the two red eyes that spied from a lift nearby and fell asleep as the screen went to black. Category:Blog posts